Data center based cloud services are rapidly becoming the choice of enterprises to host their data, including hosting of mission-critical services such as application data and file systems. Additionally, many enterprises are moving their internal IT services to the cloud in order to reduce their IT capital expenses as well as reduce associated network management overhead. While enterprise data can be stored in several forms, enterprise data is typically stored in the form of a collection of files known as a file system. As storage services providers in the cloud allow users to expand/contract their storage outlay on a dynamic basis at various granularities of data storage capacity and storage time, cost optimization may drive the migration of enterprise data into the cloud. However, determination of a suitable type of storage service for a file system may be difficult as different storage service providers offer an array of storage services having differing technical specifications and pricing options.